The Absent Moon
by RetroReaction
Summary: After the Cullen's leave her, Bella becomes a shell of what she used to be. When she is turned into a vampire will her shell become permanent too or will she grow a spine? What will happen when Bella meets some people from her past in Volterra after 23 years? What happened in those 23 years? ExB AU
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: After the Cullen's leave her, Bella becomes a shell of what she used to be. When she is turned into a vampire will her shell become permanent too or will she grow a spine? What will happen when Bella meets some people from her past in Volterra? ExB

I hate the self-conscious Bella (she irritates me to no end) so I gave Bella some flare. She is a lot more feisty (to a limit) in this story.

The prologue is small, but the chapters will be longer once I get into the story.

This is in 3rd Person POV. 'She' happens to be Bella.

* * *

Prologue

She was bored to death. Never mind that she was already dead. Not that anyone cared. No one did. She didn't care either. She lost reason to care. She didn't even care that she lost reason to care. If that makes any sense.

It's been 23 years since her 18th birthday. 19 years since she lost everything she had. 18 years since Bella found this hellhole.

She frowns. She has nothing to do in this stupid, idiotic world. She has no purpose other than protecting some old hags that were vampires. Why was she here?

"Bella? Aro wants you to see him," a girl named Willow called out. Willow was a person that she considered as a friend. A comrade, of sorts. But Bella never trusted anyone anymore. Trust is something that is always broken in the end. She learnt that lesson awhile ago.

She stood up and walked slowly over to Aro's domain.

"You rang for me?" she asks with a bitter smile.

"We have a guest. I need you there, shielding me. He can't know every thought running through my mind."

A mind reader? She trashed down the hope rising in her. Hope was a wicked thing. It set you up for disappointment. She smiled at her thought. Bella should get a tattoo that said that.

She grabs the dark robe and puts it on. She lets the hood fall over, letting the black material cover her face.

Her shield falls over the room, like an invisible plastic wrap making sure that everyone except the new guest was under her umbrella.

Bella glides behind the main room and stands behind the curtains. She tilts her head to the side, peeking through the curtains, stretching her neck just a little, just enough to see a bronze-haired guy clutch his head in agony. If she still had a heart, it would have broken in two at the sight.

Bella watches as Aro asks what the bronze-haired beauty was there for. Aro calls the beauty… Edward.

Her breathing hitches a little. The name causes a dull ache in her chest. She takes a couple deep breaths and her body relaxes a little.

It was the same Edward, of course. Bella wonders why he was there too. Aro touches Edward's hands and I watch as astonishment crosses his features. Aro glances at the curtain that I was behind a couple of time before speaking.

I hadn't told Aro about my past at all. He had no clue who I was. He just liked my gift. He didn't care about anything else.

"You want to die because you lost your love?" Aro asks, looking at the curtain once more.

Edward just nods. Bella silently wonders who his love is. She decides that she doesn't want to know.

"…Well…Edward…would you mind giving us some time to…think about this…request of yours?"

Edward just nods, turns around and leaves. She fights the urge to run after him.

"…Bella?"

She steps out of the curtain and bows to Aro. Aro sighs.

"For the past 18 years, you've never told me you knew the Cullen's… How come that is the case?"

"…You never asked, Aro." She knew her answer was stupid. But Bella knew how hard it was for her to open up about her past.

Aro looks at her and waves her off. Bella steps back into the curtain. The three old vampire chat on what they should do. She could feel the anger bubbling and boiling. _They were actually discussing this. Can't they just make a decision already? Kill him. Or save him. This really doesn't matter to her. _

Aro calls for Edward again. He informs Edward on what a waste it would be to lose a vampire like him. Bella feels a strange kind of relief.

But Edward just shakes his head angrily and walks away. Aro gives Bella the signal to watch him. She stays in the shadows watching as Edward clutched his head in pain. She watched him as he paced back and forth.

At one point he stops pacing. He just sits there with a look of resolve on his face. He was mouthing words to himself. She didn't try to figure out what.

When it's almost noon, he walked down the long corridor. He opens the door. It was the Saint Marcus Festival. She realizes what he was going to do as he stepped towards the blinding sun.

She ghosted to where Edward was making sure she made not one sound. She suddenly grabbed his shoulder and threw him in. She closed the doors and turned to face him. The hood was still covering her face.

Edward lunged toward her and she blocks him. He walks again and again towards the barrier before hitting himself. She lets the hood fall down.

"Edward Cullen. How…surprising to see you here," Bella says with raised eyebrows.

Edward gasps.

* * *

Reviews make me want to write more.

-RetroReaction


	2. Chapter 1 - How Dare You

**Hey guys! New chapter! **

**Thanks so much reviewing! It means the world to me.. :) **

**A/N: There is also my other story, 'Water Touch'. That story is awesome, and you should go check it out. Just sayin'.**

**I am sorry if this is short. I'll try to fix that issue. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

After a long time my heart ached to feel. My heart ached to let out all the emotions that I had felt in the past years. But I couldn't bring myself to let it out. I just couldn't do it.

I stared at the beauty with a blank expression. His eyes were wide like saucers. He looked astonished. I took a few slow deliberate steps towards him. I motioned towards the grand room, gesturing him to go. But he just stood there like he couldn't believe I was there in front of him.

"Didn't Esme ever teach you that it's rude to stare, Edward?" I asked raising my eyebrows. His name burns my throat as it leaves my lips. I try not to wince and fail miserably. He blinks once.

"Bella?" Edward calls out, tentative and timidly. I sigh in frustration.

"What?" I snap, annoyed. He just blinks some more. Just then something hits me hard and fast. Someone was embracing me. I pushed whoever it was off of me. Alice's eyes met mine. She looked hurt. _Good._

"Alice, I didn't realize Little-Miss-Perky was joining our little reunion. Now it's going to be even more horrendous. Hurray."

Alice looks at me with a sad expression. I almost feel guilty about being rude to her. Please note the word, 'almost'.

"It's nice to see you, Bella."

I laugh humorlessly. The sound has no meaning anymore. "I'm glad one of us feels that way."

Alice's face grew more depressed by the minute. Edward was standing there with a pained expression.

Alice steps towards me to hug me again. I flinch and step back. The last thing I need is someone to pretend they care about me.

I looked into Alice's eyes expecting sadness. But instead I saw rage. But the all that rage wasn't directed at me. It was directed at Edward.

"Do you see what you've done? She doesn't even want to touch me because of you! You pathetic excuse for a vampire! You should die, Edward! You should burn in the deepest pits of hell!"

Suddenly I felt bad for both of them. I put my hand on Alice's shoulder. My face arranged itself into a peaceful mask.

"I agree. As much as I'm enjoying this, you both need to go into the grand hall. Aro's waiting for you. I have places where I'm needed."

Edward nods, his shoulder hunched over in shame. Alice smiles at me, hoping for a smile in return. I give her my best blank expression. Alice's face falls.

I ghost down the hall way and jumping into the chute.

"Why are you with the Volturi, Bella?" Alice questions, her voice filled with disgust towards the Volturi.

"Why do you care Alice?" I retort.

"I care because you're my friend. What in the world are you doing in this hellhole?"

I could tell by Edwards face, that even he was curious.

"News flash Alice: I'm not your friend. I never was. I never will be. I don't have to answer your questions. I don't owe you or your brother any explanations."

Alice pulls me hard to a stop.

"Yes, you do! You were and are still my friend!"

My anger grew at the little pixie. _How dare she?_

"No! I don't! If I was your friend, you would have at least said goodbye! But no, you left me, Alice! How can you ever call yourself my 'friend'? Now move along before you make me say something I regret!"

At that Alice closes her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry.

I stormed and swung the doors open, not bothering to check if they had followed me.

Aro looked at me and the Cullen's with an unreadable expression.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? Tell me by reviewing! *pours encouragement* YOU CAN DO IT! YA!**

**-RetroReaction**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Dam That Opened

Wow! Sorry. I know I posted on other stories except for this one... So sorry again!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I intended for it to be long but it think it's still fairly short. Sorry about that too. :)

Thanks soo much for the support! Love it.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It's not not yours either. *bursts bubble* Unless your SM. Which I'm fairly sure your not. Unless you are. Then... Hi. ;)

* * *

I stood next to Aro's throne, glaring at the ground, as if it offended me in some way. Edward and Alice walk into the room, their eyes searching the area. Their eyes find me. I shift my glare from the floor to them.

Edward looks away from me. Alice's expression grows sadder. The entire throne room was watching me suspiciously as I glared at both of them. Aro clears his throat and I look at him. My anger was not forgotten.

"Dear Edward, do you still wish for... death? As you can see, Isabella is very much alive or at least as alive as she can be..." Aro trails off. Edward glances at me. I frown. What does that mean? That he wanted to die because... I was dead? No, he doesn't love me. Why would he do that?

"No, Aro. Your services won't be needed today."

Aro nods, glancing at me once more.

I wanted to sigh in relief. I didn't understand why... But I did.

Not wanting to betray my emotions, I put on my familiar bitter mask. But my face was not as bitter as before. I was getting weaker. I growled under my breath. That was certainly not intended.

Edward's head snapped up at my growl. He frowned but once I glared at him, his eyes were back to the floor.

Coward.

I was expecting Aro to spout some speech-like crap to Edward and send him and his sister on their merry little way.

What I was not expecting was the rest of Edward's family bursting through those huge thick wooden doors.

And just like that, my hood was covering my face again. I scowled as I heard Edward's family berate him for trying to kill himself.

"What were you thinking, Edward?!" Esme yells, practically chocking on her words.

"Dude, we thought you were dead..." Emmett mumbles.

"Son, I'm glad you're okay," Carlisle says, patting his arm, reassuringly.

But Edward didn't say a word. He just stared at me with a unreadable expression. I pulled at hood even harder, making sure he couldn't see me. Even Alice was looking at me. I sighed.

Aro's feathery chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's nice to see you again, my dear Carlisle."

"It's nice to see you too, Aro. It is rather unfortunate that we meet again in circumstances as such."

"Ah, well... I'm glad Edward didn't get his wish today. I'm glad he changed his mind. if he got his request... That would have been more unfortunate."

Carlisle winces. "I agree."

"I wonder what changed his mind..." Emmett says out loud. A loud smack resonates through the room. Rosalie had hit him hard.

"Maybe you should meet the reason..."

"A person changed his mind?" Esme asked, surprised.

"You have meet her before."

"It's a girl?" Rosalie questions.

"Isabella."

That was my cue. I stood straighter and let my hood fall. Gasps filled the room. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Bella? How are you alive?!" Rosalie screeched.

"Hello to you too. "

"How have you been?" Esme asks.

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking."

"You're a vampire!" Rosalie screeches once again. This time I chuckle humourlessly.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"How did this happen to you?" Carlisle speaks, shooting glances at Edward.

"Well... It's quite simple, really... A vampire bit me, I writhed in pain for 3 days and then... Viola! I'm a vampire." I laugh at the end at my sarcasm.

"We know how the process works, Bella," Alice huffs.

"Good for you, pixie."

Alice shakes her head and walks over to Jasper. I notice Jasper for the first time.

"Bella..." Jasper says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not in the mood for a pity party right now, Jasper. Though it's nice to see you."

Jasper frowns but nods. I give him a grateful smile. Then I frowned at myself. That smile had been the first genuine smile in... 18 years. The move felt foreign and weird. Like the smile didn't belong on my face.

Aro finally speaks up with an amused smile.

"This has got me thinking... Why don't the Cullen's stay here for a while? We have got plenty of rooms and accommodations... And I would love to get to talk to my dear friend, of course."

"We'll stay," Edward says, speaking up for the first time. He was looking at me with... Determination?

The Cullens gave him questioning glances but soon agreed.

I was furious. How dare he? Seeing him again opened up all my wounds. I felt like I was inhaling fire. My lungs constricted and I was screaming internally. Was there no one that could help me? I clutched my hair in an attempt to calm myself. It didn't work. I exploded.

"Why? Why do you need to stay? Do you get some sort of sadistic kick out of my pain? Why can't you all of you just leave me be? Why do you have to keep on tormenting me as if it isn't enough that I lost everything.. Everything that was precious to me!"

I was vaguely aware of someones arms holding me back, slowly pulling me away. But I put up a good fight. I was on a roll and no one could stop me.

"Answer me! Edward! Did you like ripping my heart out? Was it fun? Did it feel good? And the rest of you! Did you forget about the girl crying her guts out when you walked off into the sunset?"

I screeching now, my shoulders shaking hard as I sobbed tearlessly. I knew I was being dragged away, but I didn't care. How could let them see me like that? How could I have let anyone see my weaknesses?

I sat on the ground, having no idea what to do. Willow was holding me tight. I felt a little safe.

Willow was the only one who knew the truth. I didn't mean to tell but I just exploded one day and it was like a dam was opened. I couldn't stop telling her my story.

She was rocking me gently, murmuring in my ear. I closed my eyes slowly.

* * *

REVIEW! Lemmeknow how you feel about this! Thanks! Sorry if the font is messed up. I'm doing this on a tablet. *sigh*

-RetroReaction


End file.
